Shinigami Record
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Seorang monster yang takut akan kehilangan keluarga manusianya telah membuat sebuah dunia keabadian. Tapi kenapa mereka tak kunjung datang? Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. /songfic/


Meski Grand Chase Indonesia sudah gak ada, tapi bukan berarti semangat sebagai Chaser memudar kan?  
Satu lagi fanfic dari author yang dengan langkanya memilih chara utama Ronan dan Elesis.. selamat menikmati.. :D

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase – KOG (KGC + Developer) – Kill3rCombo (NAGC) – LevelUP (BRGC)  
_"Shinigami Record"_ – Kagerou Project  
Composed by : Jin  
Sung by : IA

.

**-:-:-Shinigami Record-:-:-  
**_"__The story of showing kindness"_

.

Alkisah disebuah hutan yang gelap tinggallah seorang monster. Ia memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna merah rubi. Selama bertahun-tahun ia tinggal sendiri dalam kesunyian hutan, sesekali memperhatikan manusia yang tinggal di desa tak jauh dari tepi hutan tempat tinggalnya. Ia penasaran akan mahluk asing tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mencaritahu.

_Sonzai no imi o kangaeta  
Hitoribotchi no bakemono wa  
Hito nante sugu ni shin jau to  
Akiregao tsudzuke teta_

Suatu hari di hari yang cerah ia mengenakan kerudung hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya lalu berjalan-jalan di desa manusia tersebut. Anak-anak hingga orang tua, semua terlihat ramah saat bertemu dengannya. Ia juga balas tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan mereka. Selama beberapa tahun ia rajin berkunjung ke desa tersebut, ia menyadari satu hal. 'Manusia itu rentan dan cepat tua'. Tapi meskipun begitu ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai rasanya dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Hingga suatu hari... orang-orang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang monster.

Mereka beramai-ramai menyakitinya, melemparinya dengan batu, menarik rambutnya, bahkan mengusirnya. Kejadian tersebut bermula ketika seorang anak yang iseng menarik kerudungnya hingga terlepas. Orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya ketakutan akan mata merah mencolok dan kelainan kulit menyerupai sisik yang tumbuh di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia berlari. Lari dari siksaan yang ditimpakan padanya. Ia terkepung. Terkepung diantara orang-orang yang hendak menyakitinya. Ketika insting bertahan hidupnya menyala, mereka merasakan sendiri teror yang sebenarnya. Seluruh penduduk desa yang terlihat dibunuh tanpa ampun. Darah berceceran mengotori tubuh dan pakaiannya. Lautan darah menggenang di sepanjang jalan pulangnya ke dalam hutan.

_Hitoribotchi no bakemono ni  
Koiniochite ku shōnen-hei  
Kono mama shōgai o kurasou to  
Te o tsunagi atatameta_

Sang monster mendapatkan kembali ketenangan setelah kembali ke rumahnya di hutan yang terdalam. Ia menyesal sudah mempercayai manusia-manusia itu. Sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang monster kesepian dan akan selalu seperti itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengisolasi dirinya sekali lagi. Menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam kesendirian.

"Hey."

Ia terkejut mendapati seorang anak berambut biru indigo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. 'Apa tadi dia yang memanggil? Sejak kapan dia berada di situ? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya?' batin sang monster.

"Kau sendirian?" Ujar anak itu lagi. Sang monster tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangnnya dengan heran.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kalau aku di sini kan?" Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku keberatan, pulanglah!" Jawab sang monster dengan nada dingin. Lelaki itu cemberut lalu berkata 'Tidak mau' dengan lantang hingga membuat urat siku-siku berkedut di samping kepala si monster. Namun, senyuman yang kembali terukir di wajah lelaki kecil itu berhasil meredam emosi si monster yang dikenal sangat tempramen. Ia pun menghela nafas sembari menjitak pelan kepala anak itu.

"Pulanglah bocah! Kau tidak akan mau berlama-lama dengan monster sepertiku. Apalagi jika orang tuamu tahu.. kau bisa..."

"Aku tidak punya rumah." Sela anak itu tiba-tiba. "Aku juga tidak punya keluarga. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau merawatku karena keanehan yang kumiliki." Ia menunjukkan ulir-ulir biru seperti pembuluh darah yang menghiasi tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga monster.. sama sepertimu."

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Hampir setiap hari sang monster membujuknya untuk kembali ke desa asalnya. Meskipun ia cacat fisik tapi dia tetaplah manusia, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Tapi anak itu tidak pernah menurut, selama bertahun-tahun itu pula ia terus menemani. Dalam senang, susah, bahkan dalam segala cuaca. Kini anak itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang gagah dan tampan. Rambut indigo yang dulunya pendek tumbuh panjang dan dirapikannya dengan mengikat ponytail. Setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama, sang monster tidak dapat lagi menutupi perasaannya, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya menikah. Mendirikan sebuah rumah sederhana di daerah hutan yang tidak terlalu gelap dan tinggal di sana.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan memanggilmu Elesis. Bagaimana?" Kata pria itu suatu malam.

Sebagai monster yang tidak tahu asal muasalnya ia tidak memiliki nama. Dulu pria itu hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hei' atau 'Kamu', tapi sekarang ia dengan berani memberinya sebuah nama. 'Elesis', ia menyukai nama itu. Ia merasa senang setiap kali pria itu memanggil namanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, sang monster merasakan perasaan yang bernama kasih sayang.

_Hajimatta hibi o kamishimete  
Kodomo mo dekita bakemono wa  
Kimidake hitori oite iku  
Kidzuite mō tae rarenai_

Setahun kemudian keluarga kecil mereka dikaruniai oleh seorang anak. Seorang gadis kecil yang diberi nama Rielle. Tahun demi tahun berlalu Rielle tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Setiap hari mereka lalui dengan tawa. Kebahagiaan terlukis dengan indah dalam kehidupan mereka. Segalanya terlihat sempurna sampai ketika sang monster menyadari sesuatu. Suami tercintanya tumbuh semakin tua setiap harinya sementara dirinya dan anaknya akan tetap muda, bahkan untuk seribu tahun lagi pun. Gelisah. Ia takut akan kenyataan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan kehilangannya di tangan kematian.

"Kau terlihat lesu, apa ada yang mengusik pikiranmu, Elesis?" Tanya suaminya yang diperkirakannya sekarang telah berusia lebih dari 50 tahun. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir.

"Tidak ada kok."

Sang suami tahu kalau apa yang dikatakannya itu tidak benar mengingat betapa payah kemampuan istrinya itu dalam hal berbohong, tapi ia percaya bahwa istrinya itu melakukannya karena suatu alasan.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur, siapa tahu besok pagi sudah lebih baik." Nasehatnya.

Sang monster mengangguk dan menurut, tapi ia sangat yakin perasaan yang mengganggunya ini tidak akan hilang dalam semalam. Ia tidak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ia merasakan perasaan yang bernama keputus-asaan.

Keesokan harinya ketika sedang mengumpulkan tanaman di hutan ia bertemu dengan seekor ular besar berkepaka lima yang mengaku bernama Rukhha. Ia menawari sang monster dengan sebuah kekuatan dimana ia dapat menciptakan dunia keabadian. Dunia yang tidak pernah mati.

Merasakan keajaiban dan kesempatan yang ditawarkan padanya ia langsung mengiyakan. Ia menerima kekuatan dari sang ular lalu segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan perbekalan. Tak lupa berpamitan dan mengucap salam perpisahaan.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menciptakan Neverending World. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jika sudah tiba waktunya nanti mari kita pergi ke sana bersama. Hanya keluarga kita saja, ya?"

_Hebi no chikara o atsumete sa  
Nakunattatte mō kamawanai  
Owaranai sekai o tsukuttanda  
Kazoku dake de ikou_

Ketika dunia yang dijanjikan telah tercipta, ia menunggu kedatangan keluarganya di depan gerbang. 'Kau kemana? Kenapa tidak juga datang?'. Setiap hari ia menunggu dengan sabar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu sambil menghitung awan yang terbang di angkasa. Ia mulai bosan memandang langit terlihat kesepian dimatanya. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Sudah berapa lama ia pergi? Apa mungkin.. Apa mungkin suaminya sudah meninggal?

_Kimi o matsu  
Doa no mae  
Itsu made mo  
Arawarenai_

_Nagareru kumo kazoe teta  
Sora wa doko ka sabishi-sōde  
Kimi ga konai nante Sonna ko to  
Doko ka de kidzui teta_

Jika memang begitu kenyataannya, maka dunia ini sudah tidak ada gunanya. Dengan luka di hati, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia ciptaannya sendirian. Ia sering menangis dan berteriak dalam dunianya yang luas kalau ia tidak akan memaafkan pria itu karena telah meninggalkannya. Namun, setiap kali setelah ia meluapkan kesedihannya ia selalu menambahkan...

"Meskipun begitu... aku tetap mencintaimu."

_Sorenara mō kyōmi mo nai  
Sekai ni hitori kieyou ka  
Yurushitaku mo nai kimi no koto  
Ima mo mada, aishiteru_

_._

_**-:-:-FIN-:-:-**_


End file.
